Princess Of Equestria
by Shadyroxstar
Summary: Equestria has been lied to, its history is different to what they know. Now its time the Alicorns of Equestria bring back the first Alicorn Princess Of Equestria. Its time Equestria knew the truth. (Please give me advice, first story so feedback very useful Thank guys!)
1. The Lie

Princess Luna was doing her usual job, watching the night and giving advice to ponies in their dreams. Once she had done she flew into Canterlot. She found her sister, Celestia. "Celestia?" Luna said quietly, "Oh Luna, what do you need?" Celestia answered. "Tonight's different; I hope you know why…"

"Of course I know dear sister." Celestia said while tears formed in her eyes and she hugged her sister. "I think it's time Celestia... to tell the truth." Luna said remembering that one fateful day. "Alright Then..." Celestia's horn glowed gold and Luna's horn glowed light blue, they put their horns together, then suddenly all the alicorns in Equestria were teleported to the place where Cadence and Twilight were ascended into alicorns. Twilight immediately knew Celestia and Luna had summoned them there. Cadence had to look around to remember her alicorn beginnings. Cadence was puzzled. "What's happening?" she inquired. "I don't know Cadence, but Luna and Celestia summoned us here," Twilight answered "I wonder why though."

A cutie mark appeared in the sky, it was Luna and Celestia's mixed to together, and out of that came Celestia and Luna. Twilight ran up to Celestia. "Why did you summon us here? What wrong? Is Equestria in danger? Is there a new alicorn?!" she blurted out to Celestia. "No Twilight, you are all here because Equestria needs to be told the truth…"

"Huh?"

"You will see, come" Celestia said calmly. Luna greeted Cadence and told her what was happening. Cadence knew this day was coming, she just never knew when. Twilight was up ahead with Celestia asking many questions. Luna and Cadence were further behind as they caught up. "So how's the night been going?" Cadence questioned. "Well if you must now it's pretty much still un-appreciated, but it has become more loved." Luna answered. "Luna?" Celestia called back, "You know the way right? She was closer to you after all…"

"Yes sister," Luna flew up in front, "It's this way."

"Twilight, Cadence its time Equestria knew the truth of their history." Celestia said.

"What do you mean Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"I mean we have been lying!" Celestia yelled, becoming impatient, "Sorry…"

"I-U-It's Okay…" Twilight said.

"Now, to show and tell you about our older sister, The first Princess Of Equestria." Luna said quietly while tears formed in her eyes. "It's time you heard of Stella…"


	2. Equestria's Real History

Tears rolled down Luna's cheeks. Celestia came in and wiped them off with her gentle hoof, "No need to cry sister, its time she came back. Forever." Celestia whispered into Luna's ears, Luna smiled up hugging her sister with passion like no other. "Now," Luna said, her horn glowing. "It's easier if go through the history, rather than just tell it."

Twilight blinked; suddenly they were in early times, with Luna as a little baby, Celestia as a small filly and one last pony. She had a stunning night sky blue coat like Luna's; her eyes were a light sky blue colour. Her mane was lovely, even though it hadn't matured into a mane that flies and waves in the air. Her mane was a beautiful golden yellow with sometimes small sparkles appearing in it, implying her mane was going to become its matured self soon.

"I-Is that St-Stella?.." Twilight stuttered

"Yes," Luna answered. "And that's Celestia there, and there's me."

"This was before any chaos started," Celestia added. "Now, let's move on."

In a short period of time they were shown Hearth's Warming Eve. Then, they were moved into a stunning castle, where 6 ponies stood, 2 of each kind, Pegasus, Earth and Unicorn. In front of them stood an Alicorn, which looked like Stella, but more matured. Her voice was majestic, soothing, and naturally beautiful as she said. "Ponies of the land, I declare I would be suitable for your ruler, unlike all of you, how you have one talent, Flying, Stregth or Magic, I have all three. I hope you accept that I may rule you peacefully." Everypony stood and applauded, for the most simple of speeches and all agreed that Stella would be their ruler.

In a flash of light they got teleported to the Canterlot Castle, Stella, standing in a fighting position facing… Discord. They both stood, ready to blast, their eyes locked. "So my darling," Discord said flirt-like. "Have you found who is to be my chaotic partner?"

"Never" Stella replied, her voice as smooth as honey.

"I think you might do…" Discord said, pulling Stella's chin up, with his beastly claw.

"Fine, just let my kingdom be! They don't have to be a part of this, this is between you and me." Stella yelled.

"Well its time you come with me!" Discord snapped, grabbing Stella's hoof and disappearing into a matter of sparkles.


End file.
